The Cage
by ShadowedPoeticSoul
Summary: When a beautiful soft spoken servant to the queen is tasked to attending to the recently incarcerated younger Prince of Asgard, she is quickly pulled into a world of lust and desire that she could have never prepared for. Submission and control become words she suddenly clearly understands, and love becomes a blissful pain that she is unable to deny. Loki/OC/STRONG M
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One: A Mother's Unintentional Mistake**_

_**Seraphina**_

My heart pounded violently against the delicate walls of my chest as I stood just a few small steps away from the breathtakingly beautiful Queen of Asgard, and attempted to make sense of the words that she had just so recently spoken. My head immediately began to spin after her seemingly simple request had left her perfectly painted crimson lips, and even though I could easily comprehend each single word that still hung heavy in the air around me, for some reason I could not seem to put them all together inside of my mind. The question that I had obviously just imagined being asked sounded as if it had to have been directed toward someone other than myself, and even though I knew that I was the only other person standing in the room alongside of her, I still could not believe that she was actually speaking to me. It had only been just under a year since I had first entered my service to the Royal Family of Asgard, and even less time than that since I had been solely dedicated to the most elegant queen. There was no logical explanation for exactly as to why I would have been entrusted with such a delicate matter so early on in my employ, and the fact that I didn't know how exactly to phrase my concern to the queen made me feel idiotic, and completely unworthy of my station. Finally, after many silent moments of personal contemplation and self-flagellation, I finally lifted my eyes back up toward the soft blue stare of Queen Frigga as I slowly gained the courage to eventually part my lips.

"I apologize, My Queen, but I believe that I must have misheard what it is that you have asked of me. Could you please repeat the task that you wish for me to complete?" I stuttered out without the slightest semblance of grace as I swallowed thickly inside of my painfully dry throat, and then narrowed my gaze toward the angelic appearing woman standing before me. Queen Frigga smiled warmly as she took a small step in my direction, and then carefully licked her lips as she folded her hands just at the small of her long slim back.

"Seraphina, I believe that we both are very well aware that you heard me quite clearly, but that my request has so obviously put your nerves on edge. May I ask you what about the task that I have requested of you causes you to worry so?" Queen Frigga asked as her eyes stayed fixed intently on mine even though she continued to gracefully move about the expansive beautifully decorated room surrounding us. I swallowed thickly fearing that she was now angry with me due to my foolish hesitance, but I forced myself to answer her question just the same.

"I do not worry, My Queen. It is just that I fear…that possibly I am not the correct person for such an important task. I would be sick with myself if I were ever to let you down." I answered quickly as I dropped my eyes down to the floor just beneath my feet and reminded myself of my mother's advice that one should always take ownership of their faults when dealing with the aristocracy. I heard the queen sigh from just a few steps away from me as my embarrassment immediately flooded my face, and a thin sheen of sweat quickly began bead up onto the palms of my hands as I desperately feared what it was that she was about to say next.

"Seraphina, your mother has been in service to me since before you were born. Signy has been one of my greatest assets when it has come to keeping order in my husband's kingdom, and ever since you have come into my employ, you have followed in her footsteps quite pleasingly as well." The Queen began as I slowly lifted my eyes at the mention of my mother, and also the generous compliment that Queen Frigga had just given to us both.

"You are very diligent, thorough, and careful as you attend to your duties within Asgard's Kingdom, and your loyalty to my family has not gone unnoticed. With all of that being said and all of your other talents that you have shown so far, I also believe that you are a young woman capable of keeping secrets when it is most necessary. Would I be correct in that assumption, my dear?" She asked in a soft, but still slightly authoritative voice as she tilted her head toward me, and immediately appeared to search my face for any deception lying hidden beneath my expression.

"Oh of course, My Queen. I have dedicated myself completely to your service, and most importantly to you. I would never breathe a word regarding any of my work here at the palace to anyone, I swear to it." I answered quickly as I reminded myself that being one of the personal attendants to the queen was a most coveted position within my realm, and the fact that I had gained such a title at such a young age had been a blessing from the gods to say the least.

"Your dedication is more appreciated than your truly know, Seraphina, and it is also why I have called you here today. The task that I have requested of you would be a personal favor to me, and if anyone other than those that I myself have already involved were to find out about it…well that would be quite damaging to say the very least." Queen Frigga continued as she began slowly moving across the floor in front of me in a beautiful glide that caused her to appear as if she was walking on air like the very goddess that she appeared to be. I swallowed thickly once again sensing the importance of her request lingering in her suddenly urgent tone, and then narrowed my eyes in slight suspicion.

"My Queen, if I may be so bold, does King Odin know what it is that you have asked of me?" I stuttered nervously as I quickly realized before my words had even completely left my lips that I had greatly overstepped my bounds. The queen smiled to herself as she slowly shook her head.

"My husband thinks with the mind of a king and the heart of a warrior, Seraphina. He does not concern himself with such foolish matters that require more than a simple nod of his head or a flash of his sword." She said as she lifted one of her hands up to the golden blonde curls that were beginning to fall from the elaborate design of her up drawn hair, and then appeared to magically put them all back into their rightful places with barely any movement at all.

"How will he not learn of my visits every day? The king's royal guard protect the walls of the prison and if I am seen…" I started as I felt fear quickly wash over me at the thought of meeting the wrath of King Odin so early on in my young life, but I quickly halted in my question just as Queen Frigga quickly lifted one of her hands up into the air between us, immediately silencing my fears. _You truly must learn to hold your tongue, Seraphina._

"My dear child, I would never let any harm come to you when you are doing such a favor for me. The guardsmen that patrol the prison are all well aware of my request, and they have agreed to also exercise complete discretion in this matter. All that I need from you is to report to the prison every morning before you attend to your duties to me, and to make sure that my son is alright." She said quickly as I noticed that with her last few words her breath hitched ever so slightly inside of her throat, and her eyes filled with an emotion appearing too strong for her to bear. I nodded obediently as I felt a sadness move through me that I knew was not truly my own.

"I have heard rumors that the prince will not let anyone in to see him, My Queen, and that the last man that tried…." I started as I tried to mask the fear that suddenly edged in my voice, but I knew that my attempt was completely futile in its result. The queen took a small step forward as soon as I had finished, and then slowly met my nervous emerald eyes with her soft aquamarine orbs just before she finally spoke once again.

"My son has made some very poor decisions and because of those decisions and his incredibly impulsive actions, he will be forced to sit in the dungeons beneath the kingdom that he believes he was born to rule for the rest of his days. Relinquishing power is not something that Loki will ever do of his own free will, and therefore he refuses to let go of the small amount of control that he has left. The prince no longer allows soldiers into his cell because he believes that they are beneath him, and no matter how much he has lost over the years, he still so desperately clings to the remains of his pride." She carefully explained as I could tell that she could not completely bring herself to acknowledge what had happened the last time that a guard had attempted to gain access to Prince Loki's cell without his permission. I took in a deep breath as I let the queen's words continue to replay slowly inside of my mind, and then forced a polite smile onto my face.

"I would never deny a request from you, My Queen. I am completely in your service, and therefore I am in service to the entire Royal Family of Asgard. I will begin my visits to the prince first thing tomorrow morning, and I will report back to you post haste so that you are ensured of his wellbeing." I said with mock enthusiasm as I remembered that I was in no place to even attempt to argue with the Queen of Asgard, and that any hesitation on my part would only land me in far more trouble than I was truly prepared to endure.

"Oh Seraphina, thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. Loki hasn't been accepting food for the past few days and I worry so that he will soon become ill. Everything will be prepared for you to retrieve before you go to him tomorrow morning, and your kind service will most certainly not go unrewarded. I knew that I could entrust this task with you, My Dear." The Queen gushed as she surprisingly threw her arms around me, and then hugged me tightly to her thin swan like frame as emotion appeared to completely overwhelm her. My breath escaped me in a rush as I felt sudden shock flood over me from the queen's sudden unexpected embrace, and then I carefully hugged her in return just before she finally released me from her incredibly affectionate hold.

"I do not mean to be difficult, My Queen, but I do have one last question if that is alright?" I asked timidly realizing immediately that I should have left well enough alone, but knowing full well that was just simply not in my nature. Queen Frigga nodded absentmindedly as she once again began moving around the expansive room that we stood in, suddenly appearing as if she had much more important things to do than discuss anything further with me.

"Of course, what is it, My Dear?" She asked as she began plucking books from one of the many tall bookshelves lining her library walls, and then gently set them down onto the perfectly polished writing desk that sat just beside her. I sucked in a deep breath as I pondered how exactly to word my last query, and then finally I forced myself to speak.

"If Prince Loki will not allow the royal guard to enter his cell because he believes that they are beneath him, well then why in all of the nine realms would he allow in a simple attendant of his mother's? As far as social status dictates, I fall far beneath them. Why would he accept my aide and not theirs?" I asked as I narrowed my gaze toward the queen, and then took a small step forward in completely forged confidence. Queen Frigga released a deep breath as she slowly turned back away from her bookshelf, and then carefully lowered her gaze to mine. She smiled sweetly as she folded her hands delicately in front of her body, and then slowly parted her lips once again.

"Over the years, my son has been accused of many things, Seraphina. He has been named a trickster, a master of deception, and even most recently a murderous monster that takes the lives of those that have been completely innocent of any crime. However, no matter what is said about my son there is one thing that he is that not even his foolish pride can seem to rival as of yet." She started as she took a step closer toward me, and appeared to be attempting to mask a smile that desperately fought to take over her thin still perfectly painted lips. I tilted my head toward her carefully in anticipation as I awaited her to finish.

"And, what is that, My Queen?" I asked waiting for a poetic answer regarding the high moral standards that she was certain were still instilled inside of the boy that she had raised and still loved so deeply with all of her heart, but ironically that was not at all the response that I was quickly given.

"A man." She said carefully with a slightly hesitant smile, and with those two words, I felt my heart sink quickly into the pit of my stomach just as a chill moved up from the very base of my spine. Deep in my heart I knew that the queen had absolutely no intention of putting me in harm's way, but her indication that I was going to be allowed into the most feared criminal in all of Asgard's cell based primarily on my feminine form, well that made me quite nervous no matter if he was her son or not. Unfortunately, allowing my fear to consume me in a situation where I truly had no control I knew would do nothing more than to hurt my chances of successfully completing my assigned task, and I knew better than anyone that I could not afford to disappoint the queen. Instead, I needed to swallow the anxiety that was quickly bubbling up from deep inside of me, and confidently follow my instructions just as they had been given. The next morning I would visit the queen's youngest son in the dungeons of Asgard's prison, and I would be nothing but delightful when it came to attending to his needs. I would do all of this, and I would pray that I would then make it out alive.

Later that evening, I found myself lying wide awake in the tangled mess of my own once perfectly arranged bed sheets, and staring up at the ceiling of my chamber's as I forcefully attempted to push the fear of the day ahead of me far from my worry some young mind. I reminded myself that I had no reason at all to even slightly question the queen's request of me as she had always been incredibly kind, and that my best course of action for the night ahead of me would be to get some much needed rest. Slowly, as I began to finally drift off into a slightly fitful night's sleep, I allowed my mind to wander back to a day many months before when Prince Thor had first returned to Asgard after capturing his younger brother who had nearly destroyed a fair portion of his beloved Midgardian realm. I remembered the oldest prince leading the younger one shackled in chains through the main square of our city like a warrior's trophy on display, and I also remembered the thick plate of metal that had sealed Prince Loki's mouth shut, causing my stomach to churn just from the barbaric sight of it. My heart had ached as I saw the shame looming behind the darkened stare of the prince that I had never even personally met before that day, and the tears that I had witnessed falling from his mother's eyes that had nearly caused a few of my own to slide down my face as well. At the time, I had been certain that there was much more to the story than what I had been told regarding Prince Loki's decent into madness which had eventually led to his imprisoned return, and I still believed that to be true even as I lay in my bed that early autumn night. There just simply was no logical explanation for as to why the prince would have resorted to such self-destructive behavior unless he had a very good reason, and the fact that our kingdom had cast him out before even attempting to understand him had left a very unpleasant taste inside of my mouth. I knew that there had to be more to the prince's fall than just the sickening rumors that flooded the inside of the kingdom's walls, and lucky for me, I just so happened to be on the verge of possibly finding out.

When morning finally came after what felt like an eternity of laying in my bed chambers pretending to be asleep, I quickly jumped from the discomfort of my modest sized bed, and immediately sped into motion. I dressed myself in my favorite cobalt blue floor length casual gown, and then carefully twisted my long golden brown hair up into an intricate design behind my head praying that for once it would actually remain at least somewhat in its place. I splashed a bit of rose water at the base of my neck just before slipping on my most visually pleasing pair of work shoes, and then rushed into the main portion of my house to join the rest of my family for breakfast. I socialized absentmindedly with my mother as I pretended that I wasn't terribly anxious about the day ahead of me that to her knowledge was just like any other, and then I quickly kissed my father goodbye just before he set off for his usual daily work at the kingdom's training halls. As soon as he was gone and my mother was otherwise occupied, I slipped silently out of the confines of my narrow front door, and then moved hastily into the nearby forest which would eventually lead me to the palace's golden walls. I hummed softly to myself as I moved as fast as I could down the same path that I took every morning, and then finally after what seemed like a nearly endless journey, I eventually reached my morning's first destination.

"Good morning, Kelda." I called happily with a smile as I moved quickly into the palace kitchen, and then back toward one of the many iceboxes lining the far wall in order to search for the package that I had been assured would be waiting there for me to retrieve.

"Good morning, Seraphina. It's awfully early for you to be in today. What brings you to us at such an unexpected hour?" The palace's head cook, and one of my dearest friends asked as she wiped a slight sheen of sweat from her pale forehead just before turning around toward where I stood, wearing her usual bright shining smile.

"Oh, I just have to pick up some food for Prince…Thor… for his training today. He will not be able to make it back to the palace in order to dine with the queen, so I was asked to pack up some nourishment in order to keep him agile." I lied shakily as I finally pulled a large basket of food from the far corner of the tallest ice box, and then began moving quickly back in the direction of the kitchen's entrance and toward my true destination.

"Oh how lucky you are, Seraphina. Nearly every maiden in the kingdom would kill to be able to visit the prince while he is training. The queen must be very pleased with you as of late to give you such a coveted task." Kelda said with a smile as she nodded her head toward me in admiration, and then brushed some of her fiery red hair away from the side of her sweat soaked face. I rolled my eyes at the once again unneeded comment regarding the oldest prince that I honestly did not find even mildly attractive, and then forced an amused smile onto my face.

"Ah, yes. I am sure that many of the fine maidens in Asgard would kill to work as a servant to the royal family instead of living lives of their own outside of these walls." I answered sarcastically as I finally once again reached the kitchen's main entrance, and desperately attempted to mask the intense anxiety that was quickly taking over my entire form.

"To be able to gaze upon Prince Thor while he is sparring with the other soldiers and covered in a glorious sheen of his own glistening sweat? Yes, Seraphina, they most definitely would." Kelda said as she winked playfully in my direction just before turning back to the large pot that she had previously been so diligently watching over. I rolled my eyes as I smiled just before bidding my friend a silent goodbye, and then I moved as quickly as I could out of the palace kitchen and toward the servant's back door.

My journey to the Asgard Prison was incredibly short, but more nerve wrecking than a trip through the northern mountains which as of late had been deemed nearly impassable. The food basket that I carried tightly in my grasp had nearly met the earth beneath my feet more than just once due to my own nervously shaking hands, and by the time that I had finally reached the tall prison walls, I was having a hard time steadying my own uneven breath. Anxiety, fear, and the thrill of the unknown swirled around inside of me as I moved somewhat hesitantly into the large stone entrance that opened up into the main hall of the massive penitentiary, and even though I knew that I should be completely terrified of entering such a place, I couldn't help but feel a small amount of excitement coursing through my practically throbbing veins. The guards that watched me pass as I made my way quickly down toward the dimly lit dungeon carved into the earth just beneath the prison floors all nodded at me in an unspoken understanding, but no one spoke a word to me as I continued to hastily move. By the time that I reached the lowest level of the holding area I feared that I would not hear a single word from anyone during my entire trip, but then just before I rounded my last corner that I was told would lead to Prince Loki's cell, I felt a strong grip suddenly catch my arm.

"And, what exactly do you think that you are doing, young one?" A deep and authoritative voice asked from behind me just before I quickly spun around in sudden alarm.

"I was sent here at the request of the queen. What are you doing, _old one_? I asked with my last words coming out quite sarcastically as I turned around to meet the soft eyes, and flaming crimson beard of the actually incredibly kindhearted warrior known as Volstagg.

"Seraphina? You are the one that the queen has sent to attend to Prince Loki? Does your brother know that you are here? Your father?" Volstagg asked with concern immediately flooding his previously stern voice as he pulled me slightly closer toward him, and then finally dropped his grip on my slightly tender left arm. I shook my head quickly as I raised a finger to my lips, and then hushed his abrupt outburst before everyone in the entire realm heard his exaltation.

"Hush, please! You know that my being here cannot reach the ears of the king. No one in my family or otherwise knows that I am here, and as you know, we must keep it that way." I warned as I narrowed my eyes at one of the strongest warriors in all of the kingdom as he stared down at me as if I was his own daughter whom he had just caught committing the most devious of crimes.

"I suspected that she would send a maiden, but I had hoped that I would be wrong. How could the queen be so careless with someone so fair? How could she put you in so much danger?" Volstagg asked more to himself than to me as I stood anxiously before him awaiting him to finish so that I could actually get on with my assigned _dangerous_ task. I sighed as I took a step forward and carefully placed one of my hands onto his thickly muscled scar covered forearm.

"The queen has her reasons, and we should never question her will. She has assured me that I am in no danger, and I have no reason to distrust her promise. Now, please escort me to Prince Loki's cell before dawn fully breaks. I have heard that the prince does not even allow anyone to get past his cell door anyhow, so please do not continue to worry yourself for what appears to be nothing." I said with a smile of reassurance as I began moving back in the direction that I had originally been travelling, and tightened my grip on the basket that I absentmindedly still carried. Volstagg laughed low within his belly as he turned and began to slowly walk beside me just before knowingly nodding his head at my words.

"Oh, he will let you in, Seraphina. The question is, will he let you out?" He asked playfully as he continued to laugh happily to himself. That was when my nerves once again came to life painfully beneath my skin, and quickly reminded me of the possibly dangerous situation that I had most recently put myself in at the request of the queen. Had I been foolish to accept a task that even one of the fiercest warriors in the land believed to be unsafe? Did the queen truly still know her son well enough to ensure my safety even after everything that he had most recently done? And lastly, why in the name of all of the nine realms was I questioning all of this now knowing full well that there was absolutely no way out of this nerve wrecking situation now that I had actually fully committed to my agreement?

After a few moments of mentally questioning the decision that I had made to adhere to the queen's will and also moving as slowly as possible toward Prince Loki's cell in order to buy even just a small amount of extra time, Volstagg finally led me to the end of the darkened hallway in which we had been travelling, and then stopped abruptly before the last remaining cell. He released a heavy sigh as he nodded toward the glass encased imprisonment just to my right hand side, and then he crossed his thick arms over the massive expanse of his chest just before he finally spoke.

"Here we are, My Lady." Volstagg announced formally as he turned toward me slightly, and once again nodded his head slowly. I narrowed my eyes as I looked into the clear glass cell that was embossed with thousands of golden spell bound symbols, and then I turned back toward the friend at my side in slight confusion.

"There is no one inside." I said as I once again scanned the seemingly empty cell before me for any signs of the prince just before realizing that the warrior at my side was most likely having a bit of unnecessary fun at my expense. Volstagg laughed once again as he nodded his head.

"Oh, he is in there, Seraphina. Prince Loki is a master of illusions, and very skilled at deception. He will let no one see him in this way, and hasn't ever since he first arrived." He said as he stepped forward toward a small door carved into the glistening clear glass door just to his left, and then motioned for me to follow.

"So, I am just to walk in unannounced? That doesn't seem proper at all. Shouldn't I ask for permission?" I asked as I watched Volstagg begin to unlock the cell in front of him rather than take my advice and somehow at least attempt to announce my arrival.

"Oh, he knows that you are here, Seraphina. We might not be able to see him, but you can be certain that the prince can see us. If he didn't want you to come in, well then he simply wouldn't allow you to come in." He said as I watched the last bolt slide out of place carefully beneath Volstagg's thick fingers. I swallowed thickly as I turned my eyes back toward the warrior in confusion, and then uneasily cleared my throat.

"How can he just not let someone in? _He_ is the prisoner." I said trying to reassure myself that I was in fact quite safe, and also stress the insanity of this strange situation to anyone that would listen. Volstagg laughed at my obvious naivety.

"Seraphina, this cell is locked with the strongest of steel, spelled by one of the most powerful witches in all of our realm, and wherever the prince hides inside, he is bound so that he may not even attempt to escape. Unfortunately, what even the strongest of warriors and wisest of minds have yet to figure out is how exactly to restrain Prince Loki's mind. The last guard that attempted to enter without the permission that the prince believed that he needed to have was electrocuted the second that his hand touched the door and was lifted up to Valhalla just a few days after. The fact that I am not screaming in pain before you or lying dead at your feet now that I have touched this door, well that means that he is in fact allowing you to come inside." He explained as he reached out for my hand with a kind smile. I swallowed thickly as I carefully took Volstagg's hand and then allowed him to pull me slightly closer toward the thankfully un-electrified door. I took another hesitant step about to enter the cell before me, but was halted suddenly by my warrior friend's hand.

"Before you enter, I would like to give you one last word of advice if I may, Seraphina. Do not believe the things that you see or hear when you are enclosed in that cell with the prince no matter how real they might seem. The queen loves her son with a mother's heart, and therefore she is blinded to the true damage that he can and has already created. She might have insured your safety when she assigned you to this task, but in the end, it is only you who can decide your fate. Be safe, child. Trust nothing." Volstagg said in an unusually serious tone as he nodded carefully toward me, and held his intense gaze tightly on mine. I nodded in understanding, but I could not seem to find the words to reply. Instead, I stepped carefully past Volstagg after giving him a thankful smile, and then hesitantly stepped into Prince Loki's cell.

Bright beautifully glistening lights shone down from the ceiling above my head, and immediately illuminated one of the finest furnished cells that I had ever in my life before seen just as I heard the cell door lock tightly shut behind me. Antique appearing furniture was strewn in a calculated madness around the space that I silently stood in, and stacks of leather bound books sat on small oak table tops in perfect neatness. The clear glass case surrounding me shimmered with the beautiful magic writing that I had first witnessed on its other side just a few moments before, and the angry faces of monsters that seemed far more terrifying than even those in my darkest of dreams stared back at me from the cell's lining the opposing dungeon wall. My heartbeat began to speed up more rapidly inside of my chest as I searched the small space around me for the prisoner that I had been assured was indeed inside, but before I could make out the figure of the prince that I was so desperately attempting to find, a thick velvet lined voice spoke softly from the cell's other side.

"Who are you?" A slightly heavy raspy voice of a man that I still could not see asked as I quickly turned around suddenly consumed with the fear that I had sworn to myself that I would not show.

"I…My name is Seraphina, Your Highness. I was sent here by the queen." I stuttered as my voice wavered slightly from deep inside of my throat, and my eyes continued to uselessly search for the man that I still could not see no matter how hard that I tried. The soft rumble of dark laughter echoed throughout the walls surrounding me, and quickly began to push at my skin causing goose bumps to suddenly erupt over the entire expanse of my now trembling form.

"Of course you were. You appear nervous, Seraphina. I hope that I have not caused you distress so early in your visit." The Prince taunted sarcastically as his voice dropped an octave and seemed to finally snake beneath my skin seeping immediately inside of my veins. I shook my head as I gripped the basket that I had nearly forgotten that I still held tightly in my hands, and attempted to ignore the voice inside of me that suddenly begged me to leave the prince's cell immediately.

"No, My Lord, of course not. I…it is just that I cannot see you. It puts me slightly on edge." I whispered as I nearly choked on my words, and then carefully cleared my throat just before immediately straightening my stance. There was a silence, and then suddenly the glistening light above my head faded, and the prince's carefully placed illusion dropped quickly from around my anxious form.

The cell surrounding me immediately felt as cold as a late winter's day as I finally saw the space around me for what it truly was, and not the grand illusion that the prince had originally forced me to see. The furniture that I had so deeply admired only a few moments before was now broken into hundreds of pieces and scattered across the hard floor beneath me, and was stained with a red substance that I couldn't quite clearly identify. The books that had been stacked neatly on the table tops when I had first walked in were now torn completely to shreds, and their remaining pieces were littering the cell floor as if they were disregarded garbage. Blackened marks that appeared to be from some sort of fire made jagged patterns on the cell's four walls that now felt as if they were closing in on me, and then as I turned to the opposite corner of the room, I finally took in Prince Loki himself staring back at me in complete silence.

Until that moment standing in his suddenly freezing cold cell at the request of Queen Frigga herself, I had never before been close enough to the youngest Prince of Asgard to ever actually fully admire his truly breathtaking masculine beauty. With skin as fair as the finest porcelain ever sculpted and hair darker than the latest hour of night, Prince Loki sat leaned against the wall just a few feet away from where I stood, and watched me carefully studying him with hauntingly bright emerald green eyes. His long legs were outstretched in front of him revealing his large slightly dirtied bare feet, and the muscles just beneath his nearly perfect alabaster colored skin tightly began to flex as he appeared to hold his lean frame just slightly more tensed as my eyes continued to absentmindedly run over him. The angles of the prince's features were sharp and looked as if they had been carved from stone leaving his unreadable expression frozen on his face, and I quickly noticed that the slightly reddened flesh of his lips was beginning to crack just as his mouth opened in order to finally address me.

"Do you see me now, my sweet Seraphina?" Prince Loki asked as his voice quickly brought me back to reality, and caused my skin to blush with pure embarrassment.

"Yes, My Lord, thank you." I stuttered as I swallowed thickly against the sudden dryness of my throat, and also attempted to ignore the way that the prince's eyes were roaming over my flesh causing heat to rise in my cheeks once more.

"Why is it that you are here, My Sweet? Ensuring that I am not planning an elaborate escape?" The Prince asked as his lips curled up into a humorless smile that did not quite touch the hauntingly beautiful emerald colored pools that caused my own eyes to pale immensely in comparison. I swallowed as I shook my head quickly, and then forced myself to take a step forward in a confidence that I honestly did not truly have.

"No, I am here at the request of your mother, Queen Frigga. She is very worried about you, and she asked that I would attend to you since…well since…you do not prefer the royal guard." I stuttered attempting to keep my answer as polite as possible considering that I was still addressing a prince.

"You are to attend to me? How exactly do you plan on accomplishing that?" Prince Loki asked as his eyes moved over me once again causing a light uneasy feeling to settle low in my stomach, and his words to penetrate my skin immediately making me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Um…Queen Frigga heard that you have not been eating. She fears that you are ill, and so I have brought you some food from the palace." I choked out attempting to cool my cheeks as I explained my intentions the best that I could. The prince watched me carefully, and then pushed himself slightly away from the wall that he sat leaned against, causing me to take a quick step back nearly tripping over my own feet. Prince Loki's laughter rang loudly throughout the cell around me before I was even able to completely right myself once again.

"Relax, My Sweet. As you can see, I have been rendered harmless." He said as he slowly lifted his hands from his lap where they had rested, and displayed brightly shining handcuffs that appeared to tightly bind his hands together. I narrowed my eyes as I took a step forward.

"Are those quite necessary, My Lord? You are in here alone, what harm could you cause?" I asked as I suddenly felt worry for the man sitting before me for some unknown reason even though I had been nearly terrified of him only a moment before. The prince tilted his head toward me in confusion as he took in my concerned expression, and then slowly ran his tongue over his slightly dried bottom lip.

"I'm not alone anymore, am I, Seraphina?" He asked as my name seemed to nearly drip from his tongue like a forbidden word on the lips of an innocent. I shuddered as I took another step forward and attempted to right myself before I lost my cool once again.

"I suppose that you are correct, My Lord. May I…approach you?" I asked wanting to make sure that I did not cause any unnecessary issue with the strange man sitting before me. Prince Loki nodded carefully in response.

"Please." He said with an amused smile as he motioned with his bound hands for me to move closer. I nodded as I carefully stepped over a few pieces of broken furniture, and then stopped just as I reached the prince's side. Nervously, I lowered myself down onto the floor beside him and then smoothed out my dress onto the floor around me. The prince watched every move that I made as if committing it to his memory.

"Are you quite hungry?" I asked as I set the basket that I held down beside me feeling the intense emerald eyes before me burning deeply into my skin.

"Starved." The prince's velvet voice whispered as I carefully reached for the basket's lid, and as his simple word left his lips, I felt a chill move up my spine. _He is trying to intimidate you, Seraphina. Remain calm._

"Wonderful, well I have brought…" I started, but before I could finish I felt the basket in front of me gently slide away from my grasp and then move back against the wall beside Prince Loki, without so much as the touch of his hands. I swallowed as I lifted my gaze back to the prince and noticed that he was smiling to himself as he continued to watch me.

"Your…thoroughness is endearing, My Sweet, but I will eat later. Tell me, who are you to my mother?" He asked as he leaned back against the wall behind him, and then dropped his hands back down to his lap. I released a deep breath as I attempted to relax the best that I could.

"I am merely an attendant, My Lord. My mother has been in the queen's service for many years now, and I have entered her servitude as of late as well." I answered quickly as I folded my hands together in my lap. The prince nodded.

"Do you enjoy…serving the kingdom?" He asked carefully as his voice lowered slightly once again. I swallowed thickly as I felt my heart immediately begin to pick up speed for some unknown reason as I slowly nodded my head.

"Of course, My Lord. It is an incredible honor to be able to assist in fulfilling the needs of the queen." I answered as I caught a stray strand of material from my dress between my fingers and began twirling it nervously against my suddenly overheated skin. The prince swallowed thickly as his eyes remained on my face.

"It is rare to find a young maiden as fair as yourself that actually enjoys being at the mercy of the aristocracy. Most women your age prefer a life of frivolous social activities, and diligent searching for a husband to take care of them." He retorted as I noticed one of his hands twitch just slightly beneath his cuffs. I shrugged as I heard a muffled cry of pain coming from somewhere in the distance behind me, but I was far too nervous to even turn to attempt to locate its origin.

"Frivolity has never interested me, My Lord. I do not wish to search for anyone to care for me either. I am quite able to care for myself." I answered as I dropped my eyes down to my dress, and continued toying with the fabric between my now slightly shaking fingers.

"Is my mother good to you?" The Prince asked as I could feel his eyes still heating my skin. I nodded as I kept my stare down toward my hands.

"Oh yes, My Lord. The queen is most kind." I answered quickly as I ran my tongue carefully over my bottom lip that had suddenly become painfully dry.

"Please look at me when I speak to you, Seraphina." The Prince said sternly just after I spoke, quickly reminding me who it was that I was with, and also sending a jolt of pure electricity up from deep inside of me which I truly did not understand.

"I apologize, My…" I started as I obediently lifted my head, but then just as I did, I suddenly caught the sight of deep crimson stained blood covering the bottoms of the prince's long outstretched feet. My reaction was the same as if I would have seen the queen bleeding before me, even though I realized much later, that it probably shouldn't have been.

"My Lord, you are bleeding. Are you hurt?" I asked as I quickly moved myself closer toward Prince Loki's casually crossed legs that were now just a few inches away from my grasp.

"I am well, I assure you." The Prince answered, his tone suddenly carrying much less humor than before. Unfortunately, I didn't truly listen to his answer as I quickly reached for the basket that the prince had taken from me just a few moments before, and as soon as it was within my grasp, I quickly removed one of the decanter's of water that I had packed inside.

"It appears otherwise." I said absentmindedly as I moved my body down toward the prince's feet, and then just as I reached out toward him, I quickly stopped myself just before I touched his bloodied skin. Hesitantly, I lifted my gaze and met the stormy green eyes staring back at me with unknown emotion clouding their heavy gaze.

"I apologize, My Lord, but may I please…." I started, but I didn't know how exactly to phrase the rest of my question without it sounding completely improper. The prince stared at me for a moment, and then leaned his head back against the wall behind him as he apparently awaited the rest of my question.

"May you what, Seraphina?" He asked as his eyes remained tightly locked on mine as his tone darkened once again. I swallowed, and for some reason my words came out without my permission or prior approval.

"May I touch you…My Lord?" I asked in a hushed voice as I stared back at the man before me whose eyes had darkened immediately at my words just as his voice had. Prince Loki swallowed thickly as I noticed his jaw tighten slightly, and all of the muscles beneath the pale skin of his neck seemed to contract immediately after I spoke. I stared at the prince awaiting his answer, and then after a moment he finally silently nodded his head in my direction. I released a nervous breath, and then dropped my eyes back down to my intended work.

Carefully, I knelt before the prince's feet, and opened the decanter of water that I had earlier retrieved from his breakfast basket. I looked around for some sort of cloth to use, but unfortunately I hadn't remembered to pack one. Instead, I pulled up the bottom of my long dress without revealing any of my legs since they were tucked safely beneath me, and then carefully wet the silk fabric with my hands. After I returned the decanter back down to the floor beside me, I gently began to wipe the dried blood from the prince's feet, and eventually revealed a multitude of nearly healed cuts from what I assumed to be the splintered wood that was strewn all over the floor around me. I delicately wiped any residual stains away from his skin, and then without thinking, I touched one of the fresher gashes with my bare hand. The blood inside of my veins immediately rushed at the contact with his seemingly electric charged flesh, and my skin flushed from my head to my toes as my heart began to throb deep inside of my chest.

"My Lord…" I whispered as my fingers begged me to allow them to touch him just once more to test if I had just imagined the powerful charge that I had believed that I had felt, but before I could give them permission, I felt the prince quickly pull away from my touch.

"I believe that you are finished, Seraphina." He said sternly as he straightened himself where he sat, and then masked his face with a most unreadable expression. I swallowed as I nodded and then lifted my head praying that my embarrassment wasn't incredibly obvious, but deep down I was most certain that it was. The prince watched me with eyes filled with a darkness that I did not even attempt to understand, and remained completely silent as I attempted to pull myself together.

"Yes, of course, I apologize. Is there anything else that I can do for you?" I asked slowly as I felt myself becoming incredibly flustered as my head quickly began to spin in complete confusion. Prince Loki stared at me for a moment, and then released a heavy sigh.

"Seraphina, you just finished cleaning the bloodstained feet of the most hated criminal in all of Asgard with your bare hands and the fabric of your dress. I would say that my mother would be quite proud of you for the day, Sweet Girl." He said in a voice void of emotion and eyes filled with things that I did not understand. I nodded slowly as I pushed myself up to my knees, and then lifted my eyes back to the prince's once again.

"You are not hated, My Lord. At least not by me." I reassured as I forced a smile onto my lips, and then returned the unused water in the decanter beside me to the prince's left hand side. He watched me carefully as I finally pushed myself up to once again stand on my feet before him.

"Foolish girl, you just met me only a few moments ago, and you are here serving out an order to your queen. You do not know me more than you know the murderer that has been watching you with lust filled eyes ever since you first arrived, and you have absolutely no idea whether or not I am deserving of the hate that others so deeply have for me. Do not trust so quickly, Seraphina. Harm comes the quickest to those with naïve minds." The Prince said in a slightly sharp tone as he nodded slowly, and then after he grinned slightly at me one more time, he once again disappeared in front of me, and pushed the room back to its original form. I swallowed thickly as I searched for the man that I had just been speaking too, but then finally turned back around toward the shimmering glass behind me. As I moved back toward the door that I had originally entered in, I looked up to find the murderer that the prince had spoken of staring back at me with black menacing eyes and a sickening stare. My stomach lurched as I felt fear quickly wash over me, and then before I allowed myself to worry any longer, I quickly stepped out of the cell that I had been encaged in, and back into the reality that I prayed still awaited.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just re-uploaded this chapter after fixing some grammatical errors. Hope you are all enjoying this story, and thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. I have posted Chapter 2 now as well, and working on Chapter 3 as we speak. Sorry about the delay, chaotic week. Promise to update much sooner from now on. Have a great weekend, and thanks again for reading. -ShadowedPoeticSoul (Nikki)**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two: Pushing Against The Boundaries**_

_**Loki**_

The silence of the cell surrounding me was nearly deafening as I sat still as stone against the cold granite wall behind me, and stared back at the same black hate filled eyes that had been watching me ever since my mother's little servant had first taken her leave just a few hours before. The monstrous form of what I could only assume to be a man glared back at me with envy and malice dripping from his cold midnight colored stare, and as I found myself smiling at his idiotic rage in my usual sadistic fashion, I noticed his fingers beginning to slowly knot together into a tight fist just before he then angrily slammed it against the thick glass of his cell's incredibly dirtied outward facing wall. A low chuckle of sarcastic admiration slowly escaped my lips as I continued to watch the anger rage wildly inside of the venomous creature before me, and then as I carefully nodded my head in amused recognition, I quickly licked my slightly cracked dry lips just before I finally addressed my prison mate's childish outburst.

"She looked delicious, did she not?" I asked knowing full well that the being before me could more than see and hear me from where I sat unusually unmasked from his disgusting view, and that my strategically placed taunt would only further prove to rile his exceedingly amusing animalistic rage. The monster's chest heaved as he released a vicious barbaric breath, and then he angrily began to speak to himself in a filthy sounding language that I couldn't quite understand just before I relentlessly continued my vicious verbal attack.

"It truly is a shame that you are locked up in that cage so far away from her scent that lingers so intensely where I sit, Monster. The smell of her innocence is so utterly refreshing, and might I dare say also even just the slightest bit arousing." I continued as I watched the black eyes before me begin to burn with crimson red fire as my lascivious words appeared to assault his obviously weak mind and rip at his incredibly primal sense of idiotic pride.

"Her scent is all that lingers, Bastard Prince. Had she been sent to me, I assure you that she would not so quickly have taken her leave." The disgusting creature finally retorted in our common language with a thick accent covered in poisonous filth and hideously contemptible greed just as his thick lips curled up into a devious smile. I swallowed thickly as I felt my jaw tighten painfully beneath my skin at his childish insult, and then I locked my eyes tightly on his still darkened stare just before I finally spoke once again.

"Well, she was not sent to you, was she you hideous beast? No, she was sent to me. With that being said, if I ever see you gaze upon her in the disgusting manner in which you did while she was in my attendance earlier today, I will do much more than send another simple aneurism to your weak animalistic mind. I may be locked inside this cage, but I can undoubtedly still get to you. Do you understand me?" I asked with venom dripping from my words as I glared at the beast that stood still carefully watching me, and obviously now assessing the true danger of the situation that I presented before him. The monster remained silent for a few remaining moments as his dark eyes burned murderously into mine, and then after another heavy disgusting breath, the beastly appearing prisoner finally swallowed his pride and eventually turned away toward the other side of his cell. Rage boiled deep inside of me as I slowly leaned back against the wall behind me, and then I forcefully closed my eyes just as I felt my teeth beginning to grind tightly together, almost to the point of causing me actual pain. It felt as if I had been living in this enclosed hell for a millennia, but in reality I knew that I had much more time ahead of me than the meager amount of time that I had already surprisingly survived. How in all of the nine realms would I not succumb completely to madness if I was actually forced to serve out the entirety of Odin's decree? How would I not become just as primal and feral as the rest of these monsters if I was left to rot inside of this cage?

It had only been a few short months since I had first been _collected_ by my blundering oaf of an older _brother_ just before I had nearly succeeded in taking reign over his beloved Midgard, but in my mind, it had been an eternity since I had last seen the outside of my cold cell walls. Having nothing more than my own company along with the remains of the few books that my mother had originally sent to me when I had first been detained was quickly driving me to the point of sheer madness, and the result of my crazed restlessness had unfortunately led me to delighting greatly in the torment of those that had been forced to surround me. The mind was a very terrifying place when it was left to its own devices, and the fact that I had been locked away with one such as mine, well it had only served to prove that point even more so than I had previously realized. My thoughts tortured me day after day as I sat locked beneath the kingdom that I knew was so rightfully mine to rule, and the repetitive chastising of the angered voices deep inside of my brain unfortunately forced me to actually have to examine the falsified life that I had so recently left behind. Memories of the brief happiness that I had once shared with my supposed family ripped at my insides like freshly sharpened daggers into exposed skin, but before I could feel the intensity of their pain too greatly, my hunger for revenge quickly swept in, and thankfully filled the deepened void that had been so carelessly left behind. Then, with every continuing second that passed as I remained forced to sit alone locked in the cage that Odin had built for me, my anger became even more so out of control than it previously had been the moment before. My desire for justice raged inside of me refusing me to allow Odin to remain in his seat of power while I rotted beneath him all just because he feared the obviously rightful King of Asgard, that in all reality, I had always been. The Golden Kingdom deserved far better than to continue to fall under the rule of such a petty and vengeful man such as that of my adoptive father, and as luck would have it, it appeared that my realm just might soon be allowed to finally get what they so rightly deserved. The gods had seemed to offer me the possibility of a way out of the prison that Odin had forced me into due to his own idiotic arrogance, and that passage way had just so happened to have been created by one of the very people that he loved the most. His most beloved Queen Frigga.

In all of the years that I had known my mother, I had never seen her give in to her own weakened desperation in such a way that she so obviously had earlier that morning. Frigga had always been kind, loving, and even slightly favoring toward me ever since I had been a small child, but the fact that she had gone to the extreme measures that she so recently had even after what I had done in Midgard, well that had undoubtedly surprised me. Of all of the supposed family and friends that I had acquired over the years, my mother had always known me the best, and had never for a single moment ever treated me as any less than her own true flesh and blood. As a young boy she had been my first playmate, my primary caretaker, and as soon as she had discovered that I possessed the power of magic, she also quickly became my most dedicated instructor. Frigga had been my confidant when I had questioned Odin's decision to turn his kingdom over to Thor what now seemed like a lifetime ago, and she had been my savior from the death that her husband had originally believed that I deserved when I first returned from Midgard depicted as the treasonous criminal that I just simply was not. However, in the brief moment that I had gazed upon my mother just before I had been sent down to my cage in the pit of Asgard's prison, I had finally seen a look of complete disappointment in her eyes that I had never before witnessed, and that I had originally taken as her finally letting me go. After everything that I had done and all of the lies that I had told over the course of my lifetime, I assumed that she had finally come to the realization that I was truly a lost cause, and therefore that her favoritism and love for me would simply be no more. Earlier that morning, however, I had realized that I most certainly had been wrong in that assumption.

To send a servant to my cell in order to make sure that I was well, and to attempt to force me to eat was something that I could most definitely see my mother doing even if I had fallen out of her good graces. She had never been one to be cold or cruel, and therefore even if I had in fact greatly disappointed her, she still would never want to see me ill or worse if continued to push my own limits which in all honestly I almost always usually did. However, my mother had not just sent me a servant to attend to my needs, and ensure that my health was in fact still in good standing. No, she had sent me _her_ servant and _her_ servant had been a beautiful young maiden with caramel colored hair, and skin so fair that I could practically see her blood flowing vivaciously beneath it. Prior to sweet Seraphina's unexpected visit a few hours before, I had made it a rule to never allow anyone into my cell in order to at least keep some semblance of control in my own life, but I had of course made an exception as soon as I had seen the young woman just as my deviously plotting mother knew that I would have. It wasn't that I was a complete monster who simply hungered for young delectable appearing flesh (even though to be completely honest, hers most certainly was), instead it was just that I had been locked away for what had felt like years, and sadly enough I desperately craved the company. And of course, since my mother knew me better than anyone else in all of the nine realms, she knew that sending the particular servant that she had would be just enough of a temptation to my loneliness in order for me to finally allow someone in. Unfortunately, even though my mother's intentions had been and undoubtedly still were completely pure in nature, I feared that she had no idea of the problem that she had just caused by giving in to the simple desperation that she so recently had experienced. She had sent an obviously easy to manipulate young girl into the cell of a man who had nothing but time on his hands, and as always, completely devious plots on his mind. _Oh, what things I could do with those delicious possibilities._

I hadn't realized exactly how long I had been carrying on inside of the obviously slightly disturbed confines of my own mind, but somewhere in the midst of my internal scheming, I had eventually fallen asleep and into the rest that I so rarely allowed myself to have. Throughout the night, my dreams were chaotic, dark, and suddenly filled with a rekindled desire to return to my rightful place on Asgard's throne. Because of this, when the morning finally did arrive, I found myself feeling even more so vengeful than I had been the night before. Deep inside I knew the immediate danger of the emotions that suddenly raged deep inside of me, but the blissfully intoxicating rush from the intensity of my anger caused me to quickly dismiss any worries that moved around inside of my head. Quickly, I began to pace my cell anxiously as if I was a lion forcefully trapped inside of his den, and even as I dropped my carefully placed veil of illusion over the small space around me, I continued to taunt the animalistic beast in the cage just across from mine. My mind was racing with plans to escape from the shadows where Odin had cast me, and as I found myself so preoccupied with my own rage, I strangely didn't even notice when the door to my cell hesitantly began to open just behind me. It wasn't until I heard the soft click of a woman's shoes on the cold hardened floor beneath my still bare feet that I finally once again returned to my rightful mind (at least somewhat), and as soon as I had, my rage quickly faded into the background just before turning into something even more dangerous than before.

Dressed in a long crimson colored casual dress and wearing just a slight amount of makeup that she had not been wearing the day before, Seraphina nervously stepped into my cell before me, and desperately searched the seemingly empty space around her for the misbehaved prince in which she had been sent to once again attend. Her long dark caramel colored hair was swept over her left shoulder and hung down in a thick braid just over the swell of her breast, and the milky white complexion of her skin appeared to glow in the poor excuse for lighting that illuminated my cell. The soft features of her face appeared slightly tensed as she continued to desperately search for me without any success, and the supple skin of her full bottom lip was trapped tightly between her teeth as she seemed to contemplate exactly what it was that she wanted to say. I smiled to myself as I leaned against the frontward facing glass wall of my cell, and as I took in the beauty before me, I couldn't help but wonder to myself if her slightly more alluring appearance had anything to do with her recent visit to me. My silent question drifted around slowly inside the confines of my mind as I continued to watch the young woman fruitlessly search my very misleading cell, and then after a few moments of contemplation, I finally smiled in great satisfaction to absolutely no one other than myself. _No, it didn't have anything to do with me. It had everything to do with me._

"Good morning, Seraphina." I said slowly in a low voice as I watched the young woman before me slightly jump at the unexpected sound of my voice, and then nervously take a step back away from where she had previously stood on slightly unsteady shaking legs.

"Good morning, My Lord. I have brought you some more food from the palace as well as some books to occupy your mind. Are you well today?" Seraphina stuttered as she eventually turned her head over toward the space where I had sat the morning before, and then swallowed thickly inside of her throat. I smiled to myself as I reveled in her nervousness, and thoroughly relished in the intensity of her anxiety.

"How kind of you. I am very well, and how are you?" I asked in a slightly mocking tone as I mindlessly carried on with our idiotic conversation, and continued to study my beautiful guest still completely masked from her view. Seraphina nodded slowly to herself, and then quickly tightened her grip on the basket that she desperately clutched in both of her petite hands, which immediately caused her knuckles to whiten just slightly in response. _Something about that very simple and innocent action drew my eyes to her immediately, and caused my muscles to twitch just slightly beneath my skin.._

"It is a most glorious day. Thank you for asking, My Lord." She answered carefully as she turned quickly in my direction, obviously now moving toward the sound of my voice. I narrowed my eyes as I finally lifted my gaze up from Seraphina's hands, and then slowly licked my lips just before eventually returning my stare to her beautifully innocent appearing face.

"You have not asked to see me yet, Seraphina. Do you prefer my cell's illusion to the view that you had of me yesterday?" I asked carefully as I added a slightly sterner edge to my tone. Seraphina quickly shook her head as I noticed her breathing immediately pick up at the slight change in my demeanor. _Oh, how I so enjoyed how she reacted so strongly to me at such an early point in our acquaintance. _

"Of course not, My Lord. I only assumed that if you wanted me to see you, well then you would make it so." She said slowly as she bit down on her bottom lip once again, and appeared to then add just the slightest bit more pressure than she had been just a few moments before. I smiled as I watched her and couldn't help but once again lick my painfully dry lips. Her obedience and complete subjugation was tantalizing, and also something that I so desperately hungered to test. I had never before encountered a woman so dedicated to service that she would speak in such a respectful manner toward an imprisoned man, even if he once had been that of royalty. Her dedication was intriguing and so obviously arousing, but I sensed there was something much more behind her mask than humble adoration.

Finally after a few moments of continuing to assess the young woman before me and also admiring her delectable feminine form, I eventually found the self-control that I needed in order to pull myself out of the confines of my own now slightly obsessing darkened mind. I cleared my throat as I quickly masked my face with an expression of complete indifference, and then I slowly dropped my veil of illusion that had previously covered my cell. I grinned widely just as my magic flitted away, and then sarcastically lifted up my still tightly bound hands.

"And, it is so." I said darkly as I watched Seraphina jump slightly as soon as her eyes nervously met mine, and then happily savored the vision of the most beautiful color of crimson flush slowly begin to spread over the entirety of her beautiful flesh. I smiled as she stared up at me with wide eyes, and then nervously took a small step backward just as she forced herself to finally smile.

"Thank you, My Lord. You are most kind. Would you...?" Seraphina started to ask anxiously as she lifted the basket that she held tightly in her hands out toward me, but before she could finish, I quickly vanished the basket over to the other side of the room just before I pushed myself slowly away from my cell's cold wall.

"I prefer to eat in private." I said as I took a step closer toward Seraphina, immediately causing her to take a step backward, and then a look of fear to quickly flood the once calm waters of her soft green eyes. I smiled as I looked down at her petite form as it quickly began to shake just before I immediately stopped moving, and then I slowly tilted my head just slightly in her direction.

"Does it cause you unease that I am now standing?" I asked as I saw the fear continue to build behind her frightened young eyes, and then her full bottom lip begin to shake ever so slightly just over her chin. Seraphina shook her head quickly as she swallowed thickly once again.

"No…I…" She started, but she stopped speaking just as soon as she had started, making it obvious that she had absolutely no idea what it was that she should say in response to me. I nodded as I took another step forward and then watched as Seraphina forcefully held herself in place, and attempted to still her trembling form at the same time. I licked my lips at her obedience, and then immediately felt a familiar rush of power begin to surge through my once nearly lifeless veins.

"Well, then I must have misunderstood, and I apologize. So, how fare's my family, Seraphina? Are my mother and King Odin well?" I asked changing the subject as I could nearly taste the tension hanging in the air around me, and I knew very well that if I was left to my own devices, I would abuse that delicious tension in the span of a second. Seraphina released a slightly relieved breath.

"Your mother is very pleased that you are well, and she sends all of her love. She misses you very much, and…" She started enthusiastically just before I quickly raised my hand and stopped the young girl's rambling which once again quickly caused an expression of fear to move over her beautiful face.

"I did not ask how she felt in regards to me, Seraphina. I asked if she was well." I said with an edge to my voice as I locked my eyes on the pale green one's that stared nervously back at me. The color drained from Seraphina's face as I could sense that my tone slightly frightened her, and her breathing appeared to immediately pick up as the result.

"I apologize, My Lord. Yes, your mother is very well. She is as always busy attending to the tasks of the palace, and spends a great deal of her time with the court. King Odin seems to be well also, but I do apologize, I am not in his attendance very often in order to know much of his activities." She apologized quickly as she dropped her eyes down to the floor between us, and then tangled her hands together nervously in front of her. I tightened my jaw as I slowly tilted my head to the side, and then took a very slow step forward once again.

"And, why is that?" I asked curiously. Seraphina kept her eyes down toward the floor and then shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I am an attendant of the queen, My Lord. King Odin has many more qualified servants to attend to him than I, and in all honesty, I doubt that he even knows that I work in the palace at all." She stuttered slowly with a slightly bashful smile suddenly gracing her lips. I released a slightly uneven breath as I took in the beautiful coloring that suddenly flooded Seraphina's cheeks, and the images that moved through my mind at the sight of it caused me to take another almost involuntary step closer to her once again.

"If Odin has not noticed you, well then he is a fool." I said just as I finally stopped in my slow paces only a few inches away from where Seraphina stood, and then leaned back slightly on my heels. The young woman swallowed as she shrugged once again still staring down at the floor beneath her feet, and appeared to be attempting to steady her own erratic breaths.

"Well, as long as the kingdom is thriving as thank the gods that it is, I do not mind if anyone even sees me at all. Attention is not my concern, My Lord, only the wellbeing of the kingdom." She whispered as she began to fidget slightly where she stood. I lowered my eyes as I took another quick step forward and suddenly closed the gap that had previously existed between myself and the sweet Seraphina. I could sense her breathing immediately begin to pick up speed the second that my body neared hers, and then slowly I reached out with my bound hands and slipped my index finger just under her delicate chin. Seraphina took in a sharp breath as her skin flushed and then she slowly licked her full lips just as I carefully lifted her head up toward mine.

"I have asked you before to look at me when I speak to you. Why is it that you have such trouble with that very simple request?" I asked in a stern but soft tone as I locked my gaze on the pale green eyes staring back at me. Seraphina swallowed thickly inside of her throat, and then bit down on her bottom lip as her frame began to shake slightly harder before me.

"I am sorry, My Lord. I did not mean…." She started, but once again, I did not allow her to finish.

"I do not need your apology, and I definitely do not need another polished response that your mother has taught you from her time serving my family. All of this bowing and praise is adorable, but it is also completely fake, and I absolutely loathe facades. Now, please tell me why it is that you find it so difficult to look me in the eyes?" I asked in a clipped tone as I continued to hold Seraphina's chin just lightly with my hands, and for some reason I felt a small amount of the rage that I had felt before beginning to once again move wildly inside of me. The young woman swallowed once again, and then released a heavy breath before she finally spoke again.

"You…you make me nervous, My Lord." She stuttered just barely above a whisper. I narrowed my stare as I watched the girl in front of me force herself not to lower her eyes, and something about the way that she went against her own nature in order to adhere to my will stirred something inside of me that felt nearly impossible to control.

"What about me causes you to be nervous, Seraphina? I am bound in front of you in a cell where all of the guards can witness every move that I make. If I so much as lifted a finger to hurt you, they would have me on the ground before I had even truly begun. How could that possibly cause you distress?" I asked as I moved slightly closer causing Seraphina to lean slightly back on her heels. Her breathing was beginning to shake harder and her skin was suddenly glistening with the lightest sheen of sweat. _She looked absolutely mouthwatering._

"I mean no disrespect, My Lord, but if that were true wouldn't they be in here by now? I was told before I came in that if they saw you touch me, then they would be in here in a second. I do not believe them to be liars, so can I assume that they do not see what is now happening?" Seraphina stuttered as she released another shaky breath, and then took a slow step back obviously fearful of my answer. I grinned in appreciation at the cunning mind of the woman in front of me, and then took another step toward her, immediately closing the gap she had most recently just made.

"Oh, Sweet Girl. It appears that you are more than just a pretty face. Tell me, what do you think that they see right now if they do not see me holding your face in my hands, and standing far closer to you than they would allow? What do you think this _liar_ has forced them to believe?" I asked as my voice dropped slightly lower, and the hunger inside of me quickly became my only focus just like a predator assessing his prey. Seraphina stepped back once again as she licked her lips, and then shrugged her shoulders still holding her eyes forcefully on mine.

"I…I imagine they see what you want them to see. Isn't that what everyone always sees?" She asked carefully and with those words my humor quickly began to fade. I could sense my eyes darken as I once again advanced on the girl in front of me, and as I saw fear settle deep within her eyes, I heard her back meet the wall just beside my cell's door. I did not appreciate people who did not know me making assumptions about me based on rumors that they had heard, and from the tone in Seraphina's frightened voice, I knew that was exactly what it was that she was doing. I could also tell by the tone in her voice, that she had quickly realized that she had just made a very large mistake in the way that she had spoken to me, but unfortunately for her it was already far too late.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a sharp tone as I finally closed every remaining inch left between Seraphina and myself, and then stared down into her terrified eyes as I felt her breath beginning to hit my face in quick pants. The young girl began to shake against me as I could tell that she was searching for something to say, but still she attempted to steady her uneven fearful breath before she answered me again.

"I am so sorry, My Lord. I didn't mean anything…." She started, but fear was quickly consuming her and obviously making it nearly impossible for her to speak. I swallowed thickly as I tilted my head closer down toward Seraphina's, and then cleared my suddenly aching throat.

"Look at me." I whispered deeply as I noticed Seraphina's eyes had suddenly dropped down to the collar of my shirt, and not at all where I had requested them to be. She swallowed thickly as her breathing slightly faltered, and then slowly she lifted her gaze back up to meet mine.

"Anything that you think that you know about me is mostly likely garbage, and I would appreciate it if you didn't rely on it when dealing with me, Sweet Girl. No, those poor excuses for soldiers outside most certainly do not see what I am doing right now. They have no idea that I have you pressed against this wall with my hands on you when at any moment, restraints or not, I could easy do you in. Those blundering fools knew very well from the moment that my mother told them of her decree, that this was a very bad idea, but because she is the queen they obeyed her just the same. They know all too well what I am capable of, and she does not. Now, because of their inability to think with their own minds, you are locked in here with me, Seraphina. Do you still believe that the will of the kingdom is what's most important? Or are you starting to question that overly obedient little mind of yours?" I bit out as I stared down at Seraphina with cold eyes, and watched as she attempted to summon some sort of courage within herself even though she was obviously now even more terrified of me than before. Seraphina swallowed as she held my gaze and then released a breath.

"No matter how safe I look, they will come after me eventually, My Lord. Your mother expects me back at the palace just after breakfast, and if I do not return she will know exactly where I am. You may be able to do what you want with me right now, but right now is as long as you have." She said softly on a shaking slightly broken breath. I stared down at the sudden bravery that had moved through the young woman before me, and then tilted her head just slightly further up toward my face. A million threatening comebacks raced through my mind as I planned to thoroughly terrify the young woman before me despite my earlier plans to use her in my escape, but suddenly something stopped me. With all of the fear and terror moving through the green eyes that still stared obediently back into mine, just as I parted my lips to speak to her once again, I noticed that the young woman's eyes immediately dropped down to my mouth. Her bottom lip trembled as she stared at me and a glimpse of something much different than fear flashed through her stare. I released a breath as I felt a painful ache sink deep inside of me, and then I quickly jerked up Seraphina's head once again.

"Now is long enough." I whispered darkly, just close enough to Seraphina's mouth that I knew that she could feel my breath on her lips. I wasn't exactly sure what it was that I was now doing as two very competing urges were coursing wildly through my veins, but I was acting without thinking, of that much I was most certain. The fear in Seraphina's eyes slightly diminished as I could suddenly feel her heart beginning to pound harder against my chest and her breathing became dangerously heavy just before she spoke.

"I am sorry that I upset you, My Lord. Please forgive me." She whispered as her eyes slowly drifted back down to my lips once again, and this time they stayed there for slightly longer than before. The ache inside of me deepened, and my hunger roared with need, but I knew that I needed to let this girl go soon or I was going to lose everything that I was working on achieving before I had even begun to even obtain it.

"Return to my mother, Seraphina. I suspect that it is much safer for you there." I said over the lump that had formed deep inside my throat, and just as I did, I quickly dropped the veil of illusion over my cell completely without thinking. Then once I finally found myself able to pull my stare away from Seraphina's, I slowly turned my eyes toward the cage just across from mine, and met the blackened pools of hatred that were suddenly watching me.

Now, even though the emotional outburst and sudden craving for the servant in front of me hadn't at all been planned when I had envisioned this day the night before, it suddenly appeared as if it just might aide in my deviously plotting after all. The second that I locked eyes with the disgusting monster that was staring murderously back at me, I knew that my close proximity to Seraphina and the look in her eyes as she stared at me, would cause just enough damage to make this whole ordeal not a lost cause after all. The beast watching me slammed his hands against the glass and growled in pure anger as he intently watched us, and as my cell door flew open, I knew that my inevitable reward would be well worth the cost.

"Get your hands off of her now, Loki!" The Warrior Volstagg yelled from deep within his chest as he immediately drew his sword, and advanced on me quickly the second that he stepped inside of my cage. I smiled as I tilted my head toward him, and then released a confused sigh.

"But, we were just getting to know one another." I responded in an innocent voice as I remained planted firmly where I stood, and smiled slightly wider than before. Volstagg moved forward once again obviously not sharing in my slightly darkened sense of humor.

"Now, Loki!" He yelled angrily as he continued to advance on me. I chuckled slightly to myself, and then lifted my bound hands in surrender as I took a small step back. In an instant I was slammed back against the glass wall by one of the guards, and then Volstagg immediately jumped to sweet Seraphina's aide.

"Are you alright, Seraphina? Did he harm you?" He asked as he stared at Seraphina in pure concern, but sweet little Seraphina still had her eyes tightly planted on me. I smiled as I saw my victory much closer than I had originally imagined, and then nodded toward the young girl as I ran my tongue slowly over my lips.

"The warrior has spoken to you, Seraphina. Tell him of all of the damage that I have caused you." I taunted as I felt myself being pulled back in the opposite direction of my cage by three of the biggest guards that my father had at his disposable. Seraphina cleared her throat as she flushed once again, and then slowly turned back toward the warrior still standing at her side.

"I assure you that I am fine, Volstagg, thank you. Prince Loki and I were just talking. Everything is quite alright." She explained quickly as she smoothed out her dress with slightly shaking hands, and appeared to quickly attempt to pull herself together. I smiled as I could sense her eyes return back to me just as I was being pulled even further away in the opposite direction.

"Come now, let's get you back to the palace. Queen Frigga needs to hear of this. I will not allow you to continue to be put in harm's way over this devious trickster." Volstagg said as he put his arm around Seraphina and led her quickly toward my cell's door. I was not fond of the way he held her or the way that he threatened me at the same time, but in all honestly, I had never liked that oaf to begin with so I attempted to ignore him just the same. Volstagg was not my current concern or my problem. It was the petite woman at his side who still held my attention.

"Everything is fine, My Friend, I assure you. Please just let me return to my duties. Everything is fine." Seraphina soothed, and then before I could hear any more of their conversation, they both stepped out of my cell and then tightly locked the door behind them. I was quickly left with three guards who had no idea how to even begin to subdue me, and of course a handful of opportunities that I prayed I hadn't just lost.

* * *

_**Seraphina**_

Tension hung heavy in the room around me as I stood nervously fidgeting before the most elegant Queen Frigga, and silently praying that I wasn't about to be relieved of my station due to what had happened with the youngest prince just barely an hour before. The Warrior Volstagg stood beside me rambling on with anger seething from his voice as he pleaded with the queen to allow him to assign another attendant to Prince Loki's cell, and also to allow the other guards to further restrain him so that he could do no future harm. Slowly, I lifted my eyes from where they had been settled down onto the floor ahead of me, and then hesitantly met the worried ocean colored stare of the queen who was carefully watching me as I stood in complete silence. I waited patiently as Volstagg finished his very lengthy speech regarding how a fair maiden had no business being in an enclosed space with a devious trickster such as her imprisoned son, and then just as I finally released a heavy nervous breath, I finally gained the courage to speak.

"My Queen, if I may be so bold, I would like to speak on the prince's behalf." I said shakily as I quickly threaded my fingers together in front of my body, and desperately attempted to still my trembling form. Queen Frigga's eyes widened slightly as she continued to hold my stare, and then she slowly nodded her head.

"If you wish, My Dear." She said in a soft almost fearful sort of voice, and then carefully cleared her throat. I released another breath as I nodded in recognition and then meticulously thought out what it was that I actually planned to say next.

"While I am beyond grateful for the kindness and concern for my wellbeing that The Warrior Volstagg has shown, I do believe that his worry is for nothing and that this whole situation is the result of an incredibly unfortunate misunderstanding. The prince and I were merely having a conversation that became slightly intense and I fear that the guards mistook what they saw for something that it most certainly wasn't." I said carefully as I held my gaze tightly on the queen's and then swallowed thickly inside of my throat. I could feel Volstagg's stare come upon me immediately after my explanation had left my lips, and I felt myself tense as I awaited his inevitable reply.

"Misunderstanding, Seraphina? Loki had you cornered and was pressed against you so that you could not move! It took three of the strongest guards in the prison to get him completely away from you!" He exclaimed as he threw his massive arms up into the air and then huffed heavily under his breath. Queen Frigga tilted her head toward me in slight confusion, and then carefully narrowed her eyes.

"Is this true, Seraphina?" She asked slowly. I swallowed thickly as I searched my brain desperately for a sugar coated answer that would make this situation better, but at the same time was not a complete and total lie.

"I…I was very disrespectful to the prince, and I upset him. I spoke very brashly to him, and I even though he corrected me and told me to hold my tongue, I continued anyway against his generous warning." I choked out as I swallowed thickly waiting for Queen Frigga to dismiss me from my duties immediately for my insubordination, which brought me to the question that I suddenly had for myself that I had no truly considered before. _Why in all of the nine realms had I just practically lied for Prince Loki?_

"Seraphina! You have barely ever raised your voice in all of the years that I have known you. Do you actually expect any of us to believe that any of this is true?" Volstagg asked in complete astonishment as he stepped closer toward where I stood, and completely ignored that he was experiencing his outburst in front of his queen. Queen Frigga kept her eyes tightly on mine as she ignored the obvious disrespect taking place in front of her, and then nodded carefully toward the angry man at my side.

"Thank you for bringing this urgent matter to my attention, Volstagg. I will take care of it immediately. You are dismissed and may return to the training halls where I believe that Prince Thor is waiting for you." Queen Frigga said carefully as she finally turned her gaze from mine, and met eyes with the incredibly angry man that she spoke to. Volstagg stood silent for a moment as if he was debating pushing further, and then eventually slowly bowed his head.

"Thank you, My Queen. You are most gracious. I do apologize if I spoke to roughly in your presence, I meant only to protect the young Seraphina, and not a single ounce of disrespect." He said in a slightly more calmed tone as I could tell that he suddenly realized he had greatly over stepped his bounds. Queen Frigga nodded as she smiled sweetly.

"I appreciate your concern, and your service." She said softly. Volstagg nodded slowly, and then after giving me a strange and still concerned look, he bowed in respect once again, and then finally left the queen's royal sitting room. I released a heavy breath as I then turned back to find Queen Frigga watching me carefully with a very different look in her eyes, and then forced a small smile onto my face.

"My Queen, would you like me to begin attending to my duties for the day? I would hate to fall behind and cause you any distress just because of this mess that I have made." I said quickly attempting to change the subject at hand and also smooth over any anger that could have been brewing inside of the queen. Queen Frigga sighed as she finally pushed herself up from the large golden chair that she had been sitting in, and then gracefully rose to her feet.

"Seraphina, if I were to ask you to speak to me in complete honesty and without fear, would you be able to do that for me?" She asked as she stepped slowly toward me, and then tangled her hands together just at the small of her back. I released a shaky breath as I slowly nodded my head.

"Of course, My Queen. I would never lie to you." I said as I swallowed against the lump that had formed deep inside of my throat, and prayed that my racing pulse wasn't incredibly noticeable. The queen smiled tightly as she nodded to herself.

"You just did, my dear." She said softly. My knees buckled immediately as her words left her lips, and I felt all of the color drain from my face as a chill moved through my system. _I was in more than just trouble, I was completely doomed._

"Your Highness…" I started, but immediately as her title left my lips, Queen Frigga quickly raised her hand up into the air, and signaled me to cease in my attempted reprieve.

"Seraphina, my youngest son is very different from his older brother, and he has been ever since they were children. Where Prince Thor has been blessed with the physical strength of over a hundred men, and has been gifted with the power of a hammer crafted from a most powerful dying star, Loki has always had a strength all his own that quite possibly is even fiercer than that of his brother's." She began as she paced slowly in front of me. I swallowed thickly as I nodded my head in pretend understanding.

"Yes, My Queen. I have heard of Prince Loki's magic, and I understand that it is most incredible." I said quickly as I felt my fingers slightly beginning to shake ever so slightly against the silken material of my dress. The queen nodded slowly.

"Yes, it is most incredible. It is so incredible that most do not even realize that it has happened until it is already over, and others never realize that it has ever happened at all." She continued carefully. I swallowed as I suddenly understood her implication, and then immediately shook my head.

"Prince Loki did not spell me, My Queen. I am well aware of everything that has happened ever since yesterday when I first went to him." I defended quickly. Queen Frigga immediately stopped in her pacing and then turned back toward me as she stared at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright, Seraphina. I would like you to tell me what happened then." She said in a slightly stern tone. I swallowed, and then released a heavy breath.

"Yesterday when I first went to Prince Loki's cell he questioned who I was, why I was there, and who I was to you. After I explained myself, I gave him the food that you had sent with me to give him, and then I eventually noticed that he was wounded." I started as I felt my heart quickly beginning to pick up speed inside of my chest as I remembered the electric charge that I had felt both when I had touched the prince the day before, and also when he had touched me when I had been pressed against the wall of his cell just an hour before. Queen Frigga lowered her eyes to mine.

"Continue." She said quickly with slight suspicion and confusion beginning to flood her soft voice. I nodded in obedience as I quickly licked my lips.

"I asked the prince if it was alright if I…attended to the cuts on the bottoms of his feet and he so graciously allowed me. I cleaned his wounds, and then shortly after that, I left." I said as I immediately dropped my eyes down to the floor, and forcefully pushed the strangely alluring memory of having my hands on the prince from my head. I heard Queen Frigga release a slightly shaky breath.

"And, today?" She asked carefully. Once again I released a breath and carefully thought about what I should say before I actually said it. I knew that I could not completely lie to the queen as that was considered treason and punishable by prison, but I also knew that I could not further incriminate Prince Loki and risk never being able to see him again. _Wait, why did I care if I ever saw him again?_

"Today, I arrived at Prince Loki's cell just after breakfast. I greeted him and then gave him the food and books that you had sent with me, and after he asked me how his family fared. Unfortunately, my answer did not please him and the fact that I did not look him in the eye greatly upset him. A few heated words were exchanged on both of our parts, and then even though it was not my intention, I spoke incredibly disrespectful to him which is what led to the situation that upset the guards. I understand the mistake that I have made, and I do not intend to make it again. Prince Loki did not attempt to hurt me in anyway, My Queen, I assure you. He merely was attempting to help me understand my mistake. I did not mean to cause this amount of trouble." I stuttered as I immediately realized how incredibly daft I truly sounded, and then slowly lifted my eyes back up toward the queen's, praying that she didn't hear the insanity in my explanation as well.

"Seraphina, what is it that you are most fearful of right now? Suffering the wrath of having disrespected a Prince of Asgard or not seeing my son again tomorrow morning?" She asked as her eyes quickly once again met mine and immediately caused all of my blood to rush to my face in pure embarrassment.

"My Queen, I assure you that I have absolutely no…" I started quickly, but once again Queen Frigga lifted her elegant right hand causing me to stop my sentence immediately in its tracks.

"I am not implying anything improper, Seraphina, I assure you. I understand your plight quite well, and I do not blame you for it in any way. I am simply wondering why it is that you would quite literally come within an inch of lying to me in order to be able to see him again. Has Prince Loki threatened you?" She asked slowly. I shook my head immediately.

"No, My Queen." I answered quickly. Queen Frigga narrowed her eyes.

"Then what is it, My Darling? I understand his mysterious allure, but if what I heard about earlier this morning is actually true, even I know that his charms can only go so far." She said carefully. I swallowed thickly as I slowly locked my stare on the queen's and then licked my dry lips.

"I disrespected one of the Princes of Asgard, My Queen. I simply wish to be able to apologize." I answered slowly. That answer apparently took the queen slightly off guard as her eyes widened immediately at my response. Slowly, she made her way closer toward me, and then once she reached me, she carefully took a hold of my hand.

"Alright, Seraphina. I will allow you to attend to the prince until the week's end. During that time, my son will be further restrained and therefore unable to practice the majority of his magic. After that, you will return to your duties here at the palace full time, and deliver food to the prison weekly where the guards will distribute it to my son themselves. I love my son dearly, but I refuse to put you in any danger just because I have a weak heart. If anything were to happen to you because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself for my foolishness." She said with a soft smile as she gently squeezed my hand. I smiled as I nodded slowly attempting to ignore the slight fall in my spirits knowing that I had been removed from my position so quickly, but still thankful that I had at least a few days left.

"Thank you for your compassion, My Queen. No harm that could come to me would ever be any fault of yours. I will attend to my duties, and I promise that I will do exactly as I am told." I said as I bowed slightly in respect and understanding. The queen nodded in return and then released a careful breath.

"Just please be on your watch, Seraphina. Loki has a good heart, but he has been through more recently than I could ever begin to explain. I fear that he is not himself, and as much as I hate to admit it, I do not fully understand what it is that he might be capable of." She said as her expression became slightly saddened as she finally released my hand. I nodded slowly as I took a timid step back.

"I will carry out my duties just as you have asked, My Queen, and I will be nothing but diligent and careful. Prince Loki means me no harm, of that I am most certain." I said as I bowed ever so slightly and then turned in the direction of the grand hallway just outside of the queen's sitting room. A sinking feeling began to quickly ebb at my insides as a realization immediately washed over me that caused me to feel sick to my stomach just as I finally reached the queen's door. I had just lied to the Queen of Asgard, and I had absolutely no idea why, but even I myself had almost believed it.

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry this took me over a week to update, but this week has been crazy. I hope that you all like this next chapter and that you have enjoyed reading. I want to thank each and every one of you that has read, reviewed or even lurked on this story. It means so much. I have a lot in store for this fic and I hope that everyone continues to follow along. I am working hard on the next chapter already and hope to get it up extra quick to make up for this week Also fixed some small errors in chapter one since I updated that one in the middle of the night last week, lol, and have reposted it. Please review. Thanks for reading! –ShadowedPoeticSoul (Oh and sorry again if there are any errors, I try to edit thoroughly, but I will go back again tonight if need be, just wanted to get this out. Thanks!)**_


End file.
